


I've Just Seen A Face

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: I've Just Seen a Face [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: CUTIE PIE, College AU, Drunk!Nicole, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Underage Drinking, Wayhaught - Freeform, depends what country you're in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: The bar was crowded, but she could spot her from all the way across the room. Waverly Earp was much more beautiful in person.  OR Nicole has a big ol' crush on Wynonna's sister that she's meeting for the first time while drunk at a bar. College AU.





	I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is the college AU I wrote based on another prompt from EarpFanFic! It was fun to write so I hope it's fun to read!

The bar was crowded, but she could spot her from across the room.

Suddenly Nicole was really regretting her decision to get rip roaring drunk.

Everyone else was doing it, she had told herself. Particularly Wynonna who convinced her that the proper way to celebrate the end of the semester was to get "fucking wasted" as she so eloquently stated. Which is how they ended up in this sleazy, lowly lit sports bar with a bunch of frat looking guys.

Wynonna had casually mentioned that her sister was going to be in town for the weekend, getting a taste of what college was like a.k.a. helping Wynonna move all her stuff out of her apartment for the summer.

Nicole had known Wynonna since sophomore year, but since things seemed less then great with her family they never seemed to come around. At least in the year she'd known her. She'd seen Waverly, the youngest Earp, on various Facetimes or through social media, but she'd never met her in person. She was woman enough to admit that she found Waverly to be very...very pretty.

Not that she was creeping on Wynonna's younger sister at all. For multiple reasons. The first being that Wynonna would murder her. The second being that she was barely eighteen. Barely. If even. Not that she had looked at her birthday online or anything...actually, she hadn't. She'd made it a point to not stalk Waverly online. 

But now she was standing near the back entrance of the bar, looking very lost and so very very pretty. And Nicole was very very drunk.

She had noticed her as soon as she walked in. All long wavy hair and doe eyes. Nicole took a quick look around but Wynonna had disappeared about ten minutes ago looking for drinks and was not around to save her little sister. So Nicole, beer in hand, weaved her way thought the crowd until she was in front of Waverly.

"Hey!" she said a little too loudly. Waverly's eyes got wide for a moment and Nicole realized she probably thought she was just some stranger. "You're Waverly, right? I'm Wynonna's friend Ni-"

"Nicole!" Waverly said with a bright smile. Nicole felt her heart skip a beat. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Wynonna's told me all about you!"

She threw her arms around Nicole's neck and the redhead panicked for a moment. Where do her hands go? She only had one hand, the other had a beer. Where should her one hand go? Just be a normal human. Hug her. The thoughts poured slower then usual through Nicole's beer soaked brain, but she put her free arm around Waverly's waist to return the hug. When her hand settled on warm skin instead of fabric, she blushed. Of course Waverly was wearing a crop top. It's like the girl was born to torture her.

Waverly pulled away and Nicole smiled back at her. "I um...I lost your sister," she said with as little slurring as she could muster.

"I'm surprised you kept an eye on her this long," Waverly said, "Sorry I'm late, my train got delayed."

"No, it's fine!" she said. Too loud. Again. She cringed at the volume of her own voice and nodded over towards the bar. "Let me get you a drink. What do you feel like?"

"Oh, just a whiskey sour would be fine."

"Classy," Nicole said with a nod as she led them over to the bar. She weaved as best she could through the crowded bar, checking back every so often to make sure that Waverly was still behind her. At one point, she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and knew Waverly had grabbed on to keep track of her. 

They finally made it to the bar and Nicole ordered her drink, handing it to Waverly.

"Thank you," Waverly said taking the drink and looking up at Nicole through her lashes. Nicole felt butterflies in her stomach but tried to ignore them.

"You're more then welcome."

Waverly took the straw between her lips and looked back up at Nicole. The redhead was just trying her best not to stare at Waverly's mouth. _She's barely eighteen,_ she reminded herself.

"So, you're starting here next year?" Nicole asked trying to keep her voice at a reasonable level. Why was it so hard to talk to Waverly? It's not like she had never talked to a girl before. She blamed the extreme level of alcohol in her system and the fact that Waverly had taken her off guard with how pretty she was. At that thought, Nicole downed the remains of her fourth beer and gestured for another.

Waverly nodded. "Yeah, right after my nineteenth birthday," she said with a pointed look that Nicole couldn't decipher. Her fifth beer came just in time and she took a long sip off the top.

"What are you going to study?"

"Anthropology, History and Latin. Maybe. We'll see," Waverly said.

"Well you'd definitely be the prettiest girl in all those classes," Nicole blurted. Waverly just blinked at her with a small grin. Realizing what she said, she took another sip of beer and tried to wave it off. "I mean, because it's a male dominated...field. Like most fields-...so Latin, huh?"

Waverly chuckled and looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up. "I just really enjoy the language but I'm already pretty advanced in it so I'm not sure if I actually need to take the courses. I would probably be bored but getting the degree would look really good and-" She took a deep breath and smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous."

Her voice trailed off and Nicole couldn't help the slow smirk that pulled at her lips. For a second she forgot that this was Wynonna's sister. This was just a pretty girl in a bar. "Why are you nervous?" She licked her lips deliberately, pleased to see Waverly blush and look off towards the other side of the bar. She looked back at Nicole, about to open her mouth when-

Wynonna came from...somewhere.

"Hey, baby girl," she said throwing an arm around Waverly's neck. The lighter haired girl squealed in delight and hugged her sister tightly. Nicole took another swig of her beer as the sisters reunited. Even though she wanted to strangle Wynonna for interrupting...whatever was happening. At least she wasn't a fresh eighteen, right? She was almost nineteen! That made it better. Right? Only a few years difference. And Waverly seemed so mature...

Nicole felt a hit to her stomach and sputtered into her beer that was still raised to her lips. She shot a look at Wynonna who was just staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "Were you flirting with my sister?"

She blushed and opened her mouth to protest but thankfully Waverly stepped in. 

"Don't be mean," Waverly said to Wynonna. She took a step closer to Nicole and wiped a bit of the beer that had dripped down her chin when Wynonna hit her. The gesture made Nicole blush a deep red and was thankful for the low lighting in the bar. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Gross. Whatever. Why aren't you drunk yet?"

"I barely got here," Waverly shrugged as she turned her back on Nicole. She was still standing close and Nicole got a whiff of her perfume. It made her dizzy.

"No excuse for an Earp," Wynonna said. She gestured to the bar tender who instantly brought her six shots. Wynonna slid two to Nicole and two to Waverly. "Drink up, ladies."

If Nicole had quite after her third beer, she would have protested. But she was halfway through her fifth beer and shots seemed like a great idea. She downed both of them quickly, really trying not to watch Waverly's throat as she tipped her head back to take the shot.

Her head felt dizzy and...oh Waverly was just so pretty. Especially with the way she was looking up at her. Big eyes that she could just drown in.

"Dart time," Wynonna said finishing her shot with a smack of her lips. "Wanna come, Waves?"

"No, I think I'm going to hang out here for just a minute longer," she said picking up her whiskey again. "I'll meet you over there."

"Suit yourself," Wynonna said taking a big step towards the dart area.

"How much do you want to bet she hits someone with a dart?" Nicole slurred as she watched Wynonna walk away.

"I'd take that bet," Waverly said with a firm nod.

With more alcohol in her system and Wynonna further away, Nicole felt a little of her confidence come back. She raised an eyebrow at Waverly. "Okay, but what are you going to give me when I win?"

Waverly chuckled awkwardly, fingers tapping the sides of her glass as she shrugged and said a bunch of words that didn't quite make sense. Nicole finished her beer, set her glass on the bar and held out a hand to Waverly. "Want to dance?" She tilted her head to the dance floor on the opposite side of the bar (far far away from Wynonna). "I can give you a real college experience. Dancing with someone you can't wait to get away from."

She smiled widely and Waverly just shook her head. "I think it's quite the opposite." She took Nicole's hand and it felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Her hands were so soft and firm in her own. If she had had another shot, she would bring it to her lips and kiss her. Instead she lead her to the dance floor just as a new heavy beat started. They waded into the middle of the crowd and Nicole turned to the shorter woman. She kept a respectful distance from Waverly as they began to sway to the beat, their hands clasped between them. After a few moments, Waverly moved to place Nicole's hands on her hips and draped her own arms over her shoulders.

As the song went on, their bodies slowly drifted closer together until they were pressed against one another. Nicole tried to keep her eyes between them, watching as their hips swayed to the beat together. She looked up and met Waverly's eyes. They'd gone dark and remained trained on her own. The look Waverly was giving her made her mouth go dry.

"You're beautiful," she breathed out. It was barely audible over the loud pumping of the music, but the blush on Waverly's cheeks told her that she could hear her just fine. She felt Waverly's fingers thread gently through the hair at the nape of her neck and she instinctively bent her head a little closer to hers. Her hands moved low on her hips as she pressed their bodies together more firmly. She could feel Waverly's soft panting breaths on her lips and felt light headed.

It was taking all of her will power not to lean down and kiss her.

_Wynonna's little sister. Wynonna's little sister._

It was like a mantra she kept repeating in her head. But her mind went blank as soon as she watched Waverly pull her bottom lip slowly between her teeth, her eyes darting down to Nicole's lips.

_Fuck._

She was in trouble.

Waverly's dancing started to include more hip gyrating, and she moved herself so Nicole's leg was between her own. Nicole felt like her whole body was on fire. Her hands moved on, what felt like, their own accord to the swell of Waverly's ass as their faces got dangerously close. Waverly licked her lips and Nicole could swear she felt just the barest hint of it on her own lips. She leaned forward, lips barely brushing when-

_Wynonna's little sister. Fuck!_

She jumped back. Looking at Waverly who looked shocked. "S-sorry," she said, "I have to-...sorry."

She couldn't do this. What was she thinking? Stupid alcohol making her brave! She pushed through the pulsing dance crowd and towards the bathroom. The music faded as the door closed behind her and she clutched the edge of the sink. She breathed heavily, trying to regain some clear thinking despite the arousal pounding between her legs. Fuck she was stupid. She couldn't-...Wynonna's sister...fuck.

The door opened behind her and she looked up in the mirror to see that Waverly had followed her. She sighed and hung her head, shaking it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Waverly asked.

"Almost kissed you," she said with a sad chuckle.

Beat.

"What if I wanted you to?"

Nicole turned around at Waverly's confession and leaned back against the sink. Waverly wanted to. She was a consenting adult and... _she wanted to_. But Wynonna would kill her. Absolutely kill her.

"Waves, I'm sorry. I-"

Waverly silenced Nicole by smashing her lips into hers. Nicole dared not to move for a moment until she felt lithe fingers tangle in her hair. Her hands found Waverly's hips and she pulled the Earp flush against her body. Their kiss deepened, tongues tangling and dancing to some unknown beat. Teeth clashed as their kisses became desperate, fueled by alcohol and just pure need. Nicole cupped Waverly's cheek almost too tenderly for the feverish nature of their kisses. They both pulled away, gasping for breath. Their foreheads remained pressed together and for the first time, Nicole noticed that the uncomfortable porcelain sink was digging into her lower back.

They both just looked at each other for a moment until Nicole's drunken lips spoke again. "Is this how we're going to tell the story to our kids? That we had our first kiss in a bar bathroom?" She slowly realized what she said and felt her face light on fire.

"Our kids?" Waverly asked with a slow smile, "Let's just get through college first, okay?"

Nicole nodded wordlessly as she joined their lips again.


End file.
